Scones and Hot Chocolate
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Dean picks up a little more than Scones and Hot Chocolate


Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: So I thought about a Dean Thomas and Lisa Turpin pairing and have wanted to write about them forever. I hope you enjoy it and I hope that you review.

The snow fell heavily as Dean continued to walk in the streets of Diagon Alley; he knew that the weather was supposed to be bad tonight and anyone with half a mind would be at home right about now most likely getting ready for bed.

Dean shivered as the wind picked up and hugged his coat tighter around him. He knew that he should just Apparate to The Three Broomsticks or even Apparate home but he was already so close to the Three Broomsticks that Apparating now wouldn't be the greatest thing.

Dean picked up his speed being careful not to slip and fall in the already covered with snow ground. Finally he reached his destination and opened the door to the Three Broomsticks gratefully.

As soon as he closed the door he could feel an immediate difference to the temperature, it was nice and warm in the building, a complete change to being outside.

Dean carefully took off his rather long brown coat that his mother had given him for his birthday last month as he got warmer.

"Oh hello dear, why on Earth are you here when it's snowing so badly outside? Shouldn't you be at home dear?" Madam Rosmerta asked as she saw Dean come into the room.

Dean opened up his mouth to answer but Madam Rosmerta interrupted him.

"You must be freezing; here you sit down and I'll go and get you some hot chocolate; it'll only take a little bit." Madam Rosmerta told him as she grabbed his shoulders and moved him to a seat close to the roaring fire.

"Thank you Madam Rosmerta." Dean said with a small smile.

"You're welcome dear, I'll be right back with your hot chocolate; Lisa be a dear and give him some scones." Madam Rosmerta told a young woman who looked to be around Dean's age.

"Yes Ma'am." Lisa said walking behind the counter to get the scones.

"I'll be right back." Madam Rosmerta told them leaving the room.

"Here you go." Lisa said giving Dean a plateful of scones.

"Thank you." Dean replied giving Lisa a slight smile.

"You're welcome." Lisa said giving him a smile in return.

Dean looked around as he sat on the chair eating the scones; he and the girl-Lisa were the only ones that were in the room. He supposed that he should have Apparated inside the building. The snow storm must have gotten everyone to bed earlier than they normally would have been.

"I've never seen you around here before." Dean finally said looking at Lisa with mild interest.

Now that he was looking at her properly Dean could tell that she did indeed look to be the same age as him; her curly black hair was tucked in a fancy looking bun. Her red shirt seemed to really suit her. Dean blushed at the thoughts that he was having.

"Well when I left Hogwarts in seventh year I wanted to do something with cooking so my aunt Rosmerta told me that I could become a waitress at the Three Broomsticks." Lisa replied going to the fireplace to put more wood in.

"Oh so you're related to Madam Rosmerta? And you just left Hogwarts recently than?" Dean asked just to be sure.

"Yup." Lisa replied.

"I think that we were in the same year; you look to be the same, or around the same age as me." Dean told her.

"I'm seventeen; I'll be eighteen in January twenty-first." Lisa said.

"I just turned eighteen last month." Dean said.

"Oh, happy late birthday than." Lisa told him with a small smile.

"Thanks. So I guess we were in the same year than." Dean said.

"Looks that way." Lisa replied.

"What house were you in?" Dean asked curiously.

"Ravenclaw." Lisa supplied.

"Gryffindor." Dean admitted.

"So what's your name then?" Lisa asked sitting right in across from him without being invited too; though Dean admitted to himself that he didn't mind.

"Dean Thomas." Dean answered casually.

"Lisa Turpin." Lisa said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lisa." Dean said reaching out his hand to give her a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Dean Thomas." Lisa agreed shaking his hand with a smile.

"Here you go dearie." A voice suddenly called out making them both jump.

Dean quickly let go of Lisa's hand a blush spreading across his face as he looked at her curiously.

Madam Rosmerta sat the tray down and Dean saw that there were two steaming mugs filled with hot chocolate.

Madam Rosmerta then gave one mug to Dean and the other to Lisa.

"Thank you auntie." Lisa said smiling at her aunt gratefully.

"You're welcome dear; you've worked so hard that you deserve a little break." Madam Rosmerta said with a smile.

"Here is a key for you love." Madam Rosmerta said giving Dean a key to a room.

"Thank you for everything Madam Rosmerta, how much for the scones and Hot chocolate?" Dean asked.

"It's on the house dearie." Madam Rosmerta replied still smiling.

"I'll go and lock up, you two just finish your hot chocolates and go to bed, the both of you." Madam Rosmerta told them.

"Thank you auntie." Lisa said again. Madam Rosmerta nodded and still smiling she left the room to lock the doors and to turn in for the night.

Dean and Lisa sipped their hot chocolate slowly; neither one of them quite wanting to go to sleep yet, however they finished with their hot chocolate and Lisa stood up slowly.

"I'll put these away and get the fire to stop. You can go to bed if you want." Lisa said as she grabbed the two mugs and the tray to put them away.

"I'm not...I'm not very tired." Dean told her uncertainly. He didn't want to go to bed. The short amount of time that they had talked Dean had felt something and he didn't want that feeling to go away.

"You should go to bed anyway, you probably want to get a shower to get warmed up more." Lisa said as she came back from the kitchen.

"Alright." Dean said with a frown.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Dean questioned.

"Yes." Lisa replied softly.

"Then I guess I'll take my leave, do you have certain hours to work or something?" Dean asked trying and failing to sound casual.

"Not really, I sleep here, and I'll probably start work at eight, if you want to see me before then my bedroom is the second door on the left on the first floor." Lisa said blushing slightly.

"Um...okay." Dean said with a smile. "Good night then."

"Good night." Lisa replied.

Lisa couldn't help but sigh softly as Dean walked up the stairs. She had never been that open up about herself that way towards a person she didn't even really know; but the strangest thing was that she wanted to see him again and couldn't wait until she did.


End file.
